All Days
by katjakatt
Summary: What if Edward's reaction to Bella was a little ...different? OOC, darkward. all belongs to someone who is not me.
1. Chapter 1

This story is very graphic. No violence, but a lot of dub-con lemons. This Edward is NOT NICE. If that bothers you, then you shouldn't be reading this.

* * *

'Welcome to Forks High,' Isabella Marie Swan, better known as Bella, thought to herself as she woke up that morning. She drew a hand through her hair roughly and groaned before stumbling out of bed. Half an hour later she was freshly showered and dressed, and eating a piece of toast down in the kitchen.

"Morning dad," she said to Charlie, who was sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Morning Bells," he said gruffly in return.

The next five minutes were spent in silence. Neither one of them was exactly talkative.

"Well, I'm going to go," she said hurriedly, after finishing two slices of toast, "first day of school, and all."

"Good luck Bella," Charlie looked up from his newspaper, "don't let anybody give you any trouble now."

"I won't. Bye dad."

"Bye."

She hurried outside to the truck Charlie had bought for her, which she loved, and started the drive to school. She was nervous. She had started in new schools several times before, but it never seemed to get any easier. As she got closer to the school, she decided to herself that she was going to do things differently this time around. She was going to flirt, and be confident. Who knows, maybe she could even get a boyfriend, if anyone looked twice at a mousy plain girl like her.

***

At lunch she took a tally of the day so far. She had flirted with a total of three guys, though none of them really flipped her switch. She was sitting with a girl named Jessica and her friends. Suddenly, she looked up. Some of the most beautiful people she had ever seen just walked in.

"Who are they," she asked Jessica.

Jessica told her they were the Cullens, doctor Cullen's foster kids. The last Cullen to walk in was Edward. 'My switch has officially been flipped,' Bella thought to herself. He was gorgeous. The most sculpted jawline ever, combined with messy bronze sex hair, along with a body most high school boys definitely did not have, all combined to make a pretty interesting end result.

She tried to forget about him, sure that he would never take notice of a girl like her, as they were in such different leagues they might as well not even be on the same planet. Apparently however, he did not get this memo.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica hissed harshly. Bella started. What one earth could she be talking about. She decided to check, just in case.

Sure enough, there he was. Staring. With an angry look on his face. She wondered silently what she had done to cause that kind of anger, as they had not even exchanged glances when it started, let alone words.

"What the hell," she mouthed to Jessica. Jessica shrugged. Apparently she thought he was kind of an asshole before this. 'Why am i surprised," Bella thought to herself, it wasn't as if it was exactly common for people to have good looks and a good personality. It was usually one or the other.

She drank her coke and resolved to give him a piece of her mind if this continued. If it didn't, she would just ignore him. It was too bad though. He was definitely a hunk of burning something.

***

In biology she ended up sitting next to him. Joy of joys. He kept glaring at her, and it just kept getting more intense. At first she hid behind her hair, but then she remembered what she had resolved in the car on the way to school.

She smirked at him, and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. It was, quite possibly, the biggest most life altering decision she ever made. But she didn't know that, not at the time.

His hand shot up. Mr Banner asked him if he wanted something.

"Can I go to the nurse," Edward asked.

"Sure," Mr Banner replied. "Bella, you can go with him."

Bella wondered why, but decided it didn't matter. Unbeknown to her, Mr Banner had seen the glaring and decided to meddle. He thought if they spent some time together they would get along better. Bella didn't know this.

But Edward did.

They walked out into the hallway together. They weren't even halfway done with the class. She turned to ask him what was wrong, and the next thing she knew she had been pushed against the lockers, and there was a hand on her breast.

She thought about screaming, but frankly, it felt good.

"What the hell?" She was not, however, going to take it lying down.

"You think you can tease me," Edward asked harshly, groping her hard.

"What are you talking about?" She tried to look at him, but was turned firmly towards the lockers. His hands were cold, she noticed. His hands were cold and he was really strong. One hand slipped under her shirt while the other unzipped her pants. He pushed them down roughly, while venturing inside her bra.

She was in shock. She didn't know what to do. She could scream she thought again, but then she thought, 'do i really want anyone to see me like this?' And she didn't. So she took it in silence.

Everywhere he touched her she felt a jolt. It was like electricity. He roughly pinched her nipple, and she moaned. He pushed one finger inside of her, and she panted.

"God you're tight," he said into her ear, then he tilted her hips and rubbed his cock against her wet outer lips. She hadn't even heard the zipper go down.

"Please," she said. She didn't know what she was asking for. Did she want him to stop? Continue? She was so confused, but the more his hand and cock manipulated her body the more she didn't care.

He pushed his cock inside of her, and she gave a strangled half moan. It hurt. She was sure to be bleeding. He kissed her neck, open mouthed, while he seemingly waited for her to adjust. Not for long though. He started pumping in and out of her, all the while fondling her breast like he just got out of prison.

"Touch your fucking clit, bitch," he said harshly, and she complied shakily.

He kissed her neck again. He panted harshly in her ear. She was making sounds she had never heard before. She didn't know what was happening, but she knew she liked it. This led her to believe there may be something wrong with her. She'd never even had a conversation with the boy, and yet she wasn't even struggling. She'd never even said no.

He kept pumping harder and harder. She was seeing stars. There was something tight coiling in her belly, and all of a sudden it was like an explosion. Every muscle in her body tensed and then relaxed. She felt boneless. She sounded like a dying animal.

"You fucking slut," he hissed into her ear, and then pumped into her harder. She moaned, and felt him release inside her.

He pulled out, and zipped himself up before pulling her pants up and zipping her up. Then he walked away.

The bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

She wandered around in a daze for the rest of the day. And gym was, in one word, awful. It seemed her natural clumsiness had been exacerbated. But then, what did she expect, really? She'd just been ...fucked against a locker. She was slightly stunned even thinking it. So actually, she should just be glad she was even walking.

She showered, then went home. She tried not to think about it, but it seemed impossible. What on earth had possessed him? Was that something he did often? It seemed like it, but that was insane. Surely someone would have told on him before she got there if that was the case. Someone would have warned her, she was sure. Which left her with one option. Something she had done, something about her, had made him do that. But she hadn't even done anything! It was like he lost his mind.

She resolved not to think about it anymore, for real this time, and started going about her day.

The next day she had no idea what to expect, but she finally decided it had to be a fluke, and decided to go about her plan to become a more confident woman. Part two of this plan involved wearing a skirt.

She chose a relatively short one with plaid and a slightly ruffled bottom. It was possibly too short for the weather, but she decided it didn't matter. She was a new woman. A woman incapable of frostbite, hopefully.

When she got to school, she got a few stares, probably because of the skirt, but she immediately became paranoid that he had told someone. Or, worse yet, everyone. By lunch, though, she had relaxed. No one had said anything to her, and if he had told someone that they had fucked against a locker on her first day of school, at least one person would have called her a slut, she was sure.

She walked in to the cafeteria, Jessica by her side, and headed for the food. She got a coke and some pizza. Then she turned around to head to a table, and froze. All the chatter around her seemed dim and far away.

Edward Cullen was sitting at a table alone. And he was staring at her. As her eyes widened he started to smirk. Then he crooked his finger at her, in a definite come here motion.

She barely heard Jessica's questions as she stumbled his way. The short walk seemed to take forever, and simultaneously not long enough.

She started to sit across the table from him, but he quickly shook his head and pulled out the chair next to him. When she sat down, he pulled it a little closer to him.

Hi, she said. He just smirked. Then he slowly put his hand on her thigh. Her breath caught.

His hand slowly traveled up, towards her skirt, and then under it. Her eyes were impossibly wide now. He traced a finger over her panties, and a tingling feeling shot through her.

What are you doing, she asked weakly. He shot her a smoldering look. His eyes were black. He slipped his fingers inside her panties, and started rubbing her clit roughly in circular motions.

She almost moaned, but caught herself just in time. She panted instead. That same tingling feeling was spreading through her entire body. It seemed never-ending.

He played with his food with his other hand. He seemed totally unaffected by what he was doing to her, only sending her glances every now and then. As if they were simply eating together. She pulled herself together enough to toy with her slice of pizza. She knew if she tried to eat it she would choke, but she had to help with the charade. She did not want anyone to know what was going on underneath the table.

She couldn't keep from staring at him though. The tingling feeling was getting stronger and stronger, and just when it seemed ready to reach a crescendo, he pulled his hand away.

She watched as he nonchalantly stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking briefly. He closed his eyes briefly as he did it.

Then he went and threw away their food, and pulled her up. She stumbled along beside him, and he put his arm around her. She realized this was his mark of ownership. In his mind, somehow, they were now together. Boyfriend and girlfriend, in some sick, twisted way.

He steered her out the door and towards their biology classroom.

They got there just before the bell rang.

They had lunch together every day after that, and he always teased her with his fingers. He never let her come, and he never said a word. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday. She'd finally dragged herself out of bed at 11 o'clock, and then showered. As she stood encased in the nearly scalding water, she couldn't help but think. Why was he doing this to her? It was quite obvious to her that he didn't actually like her. But better yet, most glaringly, why was she letting him do this to her? He'd never forced her, and somehow, she didn't think he ever would. But the reason was plain, she just didn't want to face it. The truth was, she liked everything he did to her. He'd only fucked her the once, but he still made her feel so ...wanted, in a strange way. Here was this boy, this adonis, this greek god, and every day at lunch, he put his hand in plain, unremarkable Bella Swan's panties. He made her throb and ache. She just didn't understand why.

She finally cleaned up and went downstairs to have breakfast. Charlie was sitting at the table, ready for another day of fishing.

"Morning, dad," she said, grabbing a granola bar.

"Morning, Bells," he said in return, watching her as she chewed. "What do you think you're going to do today? Have you made any friends, maybe?"

"Um, no," she said, painfully aware that her lunchtime activities had placed her on one end of a divide, and the entirety of Forks High was on the other. Sad though it was, Edward Cullen was the closest thing she had to a friend, and she somehow doubted he would want to go hang out. Or spend time with her at all. "I don't know, I thought I'd just hang out here. Do laundry." She shrugged. Was this really her life now, she wondered. How did she get to this point? Would she be trapped in this limbo forever?

"That's too bad, Bells. But hey, maybe you should go for a walk. The woods here are really beautiful. Just don't go too far. You can take my jacket," he offered, trying to be helpful she was sure.

Going for a walk in the woods was quite possibly the last thing she wanted to do, but he was just trying to help, so she decided, for once, to let him.

"A walk sounds nice, dad. I think I'll do that," she nodded to herself, cementing her decision.

"That's great Bella. I'll see you tonight." He smiled at her, then gathered up his fishing gear and headed for the door.

"Bye dad," she said, watching him wistfully. In a way, he was lucky. Simple pleasures for a simple man, in a good way. There was nothing complicated about Charlie, or his life, for that matter. Then again, he would probably think the same thing about her.

She grabbed Charlie's large jacket, pulled it on, and then hunted down a flashlight, in case she got lost, and a bottle of water in case she got thirsty. They both fit in the jacket's pockets perfectly. The flashlight stuck out a bit, but that didn't matter.

She locked the door behind her, and walked in to the woods.

***

She had been walking for a while, and now found herself in a clearing. The woods really were beautiful, and she made a mental note to thank Charlie for this idea when he got home. Unless she got lost. There was too much green though, it was so different from everything she knew. Then again, maybe it was time to let go of the old and embrace the new.

She looked around her. The light broke through the foliage above her, but only in certain spots. There was no one around, she was totally alone.

Suddenly something cold and hard had her pressed against a tree. She yelped. It was Edward. But there hadn't been anyone there! She was sure of it. He'd just come out of nowhere!

Oblivious to her shock, or maybe just ignoring it, she wasn't sure, he stuck his icy hand beneath her shirt, and then underneath her bra. He squeezed. Hard. She moaned. He started circling her nipple, occasionally pinching it. He was holding her so her feet were slightly dangling, so she wrapped her legs around his waist. He withdrew his hand and started removing her jacket, and when he was done she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carefully, with her clinging to him, spread the jacket out on the forest floor, then suddenly, she was naked and spread out on the jacket.

"What the hell," she gasped. He just smirked, and suddenly he was naked too. She came to the conclusion that he was moving too fast for her to see. Her arms ached slightly. That must have been from him moving her to get her out of her clothes.

He knelt between her spread legs, and parted her nether lips. He growled low in his chest. She gasped. She was already wet. He moved up and kissed and suckled on her breast, and entered her swiftly. They moaned together. He pounded into her roughly, hard. She felt that same ache she felt everyday now.

Every time he thrust in he brushed against her clit. The tingling feeling started, and spread. She wrapped her legs around his waist again and started moving with him.

He stopped suckling her breast and started simply panting against her neck, all the while moving inside of her. It was becoming hard for her to catch her breath. She was sweating all over.

She came hard, clenching around him. He kept moving. A while later, she came again. This time she could feel him spilling inside of her. He slowly pulled out, and then, as suddenly as he came, he was gone.

She just lay there for a while, breathing harshly. Finally she found the water bottle and took a few gulps, then she slowly gathered her clothes and got dressed. When she was just realizing she had no idea where to go to get home, he was back again.

There was a leaf in his hair. She reached up and pulled it out.

"You're coming to my place tomorrow," he said, staring at her. "Be ready at nine."

"I ...okay," she said shakily.

He wrapped his arm around her and started leading her out of the woods. He walked her the whole way home, catching her every time she stumbled, and never said a word. She tried asking him questions, but he never replied.

He left her at the door, and she looked after him for a long while as he walked back into the woods. Finally she walked inside and emptied the pockets of the jacket, throwing it in the washer.

***

When Charlie came home she thanked him for suggesting the woods and told him she had a really nice walk. He seemed pleased. He did not suspect a thing. 


	4. Chapter 4

She had set her alarm for eight o'clock. She showered and got dressed, and then headed downstairs. She grabbed some toast, then turned to Charlie.

"Morning dad."

"Morning Bella," He replied. "So, do you have any plans for today?"

"I'm going to go to a classmate's house," she replied, trying desperately not to blush. Of course it didn't work. Thankfully Charlie was preoccupied with reading the paper.

"I thought you hadn't made any friends," he said, looking perturbed, but pleased.

"I thought so too, but apparently he disagrees." She looked down, focusing on her toast.

"He," Charlie asked.

"He. Edward Cullen. We're in biology together. And we have lunch together sometimes," she said, trying to be as truthful as possible. She was an awful liar.

"That's good, Bells. The Cullens are good people," he said, and he did seem even more pleased than earlier.

By this time it was nine o'clock, and she had finished her toast.

Oh Charlie, she thought as she headed for the door. If you only knew.

***

He was waiting outside for her, leaning against his car. He smirked as she approached, and opened the passenger side door for her, then quickly headed for the drivers side. But not as quickly as she knew he could. He must be afraid of someone seeing, she thought.

"Um," she said. "Hi."

In response, or perhaps not, he put his hand on her lower abdomen as he started the car. As he pulled out, he wormed his hand into her pants, and then her panties. She spread her legs, thouroghly used to this by now, but not having been able to respond before now. He took advantage of this new leverage, quickly pushing a finger inside her. She had been wet since the moment she saw him, leaning against his car.

He pumped in and out of her as he drove, and she moaned quietly the whole way to his house.

The drive seemed to take forever, but it seriously did not take long enough. By the time they arrived, she was a shivering, sweating, incoherent mess, but she had not come.

He reluctantly pulled his hand out of her pants, then suddenly he was opening the passenger side door for her. She supposed that was alright, it wasn't as if anyone other than his family could possibly see, their house was quite secluded. And gorgeous.

When she seemed too caught up in the splendor of his home to move, he quickly unbuckled her seatbelt for her, then picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house. She briefly caught a glimpse of six disbelieving faces before he raced them up the stairs, and the next thing she knew she had been thrown onto a large four-poster bed and he was thouroghly stripping her.

When he was done, he stopped and stared at her for a second, seemingly arguing to himself. Then he leaned down, his face hovering above hers.

"Whatever you do," he said sternly, "don't stick your tongue in my mouth."

Then he kissed her for the very first time, his cool lips molding against hers for a moment before and icy tongue was plunged directly into her mouth, seemingly digging for gold. He swiped it all over her mouth tracing her teeth, before battling briefly with her tongue. Then he pulled away, and was suddenly naked.

He flipped her over onto her stomach, and then pulled her hips up so she was resting on her knees. He plunged into her, and pulled her hair from behind, making her raise up on her elbows.

This new position was better than she could have dreamed. Every time he thrust in he seemed to hit a magical spot, making her shriek with pleasure. Even the hairpulling seemed attractive from this angle, though it was pulling her head back uncomfortably. She panted, she shrieked, and very quickly, she came.

He just kept thrusting in, harder and harder, and it didn't take her long to come again. And again.

In the end she lost track of how many times she shrieked out her pleasure and came, because for every time she came it seemed to take shorter and shorter before she came again.

When he finally came inside of her, he roared loudly. She groaned in response, thouroghly spent. He pulled out, and let her collapse onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

He panted slightly for a while, then finally chuckled.

"What," she groaned.

"Look at me," he told her. She weakly did so. He pointed to a door she hadn't noticed before, not that she'd noticed much anyway.

"The bathroom is in there," he said. She nodded, and started trying to collect herself. He, of course, was fully dressed half a second after he spoke.

She shakily stumbled into the bathroom, and showered quickly. She thought he was probably done with her for the day, he never seemed to stick around long after he came. She didn't want to keep him from whatever it was he usually did.

She went back to what she assumed was his room, taking the opportunity to look around while she dressed. The walls were covered in CD's. So he was a music lover. Huh. Unexpected. He had left the room while she showered, but came back when she was dressed. He grabbed her hand and dragged her, stumbling, back downstairs. As they passed the dining room she could see the rest of his family. They were seemingly in the midst of some sort of family meeting, all sitting around the dining table without any food in sight. What caught her attention, however, was the way they all stared at her. The disbelieving looks she saw earlier was a pale shadow of the utter shock she saw now. She didn't have long to reflect on it however, for he quickly had her back in his car and buckled in.

He kept at least one finger inside of her the whole way back to her house. 


	5. Chapter 5

They were having lunch again, like every day, and like every day, his fingers were deliciously torturing her clit.

"What are you," she asked, not really expecting an answer. But she hadn't asked him anything in a while, and figured it was a bad idea to just take whatever he dished out lying down.

His fingers faltered briefly, as his brow furrowed. "I'm a vampire," he told her seriously, as his hand picked up the pace. She bit back a moan.

"Okay," she said, not really surprised. She figured it had to be something like that. Vampires were real. Okay. It made more sense than some of her more insane theories. Now for the big one. "Why are you doing this?"

He paused. "Because I want to. Because I want ...you."

She blushed furiously, and bit back another moan. He was lightly pinching her clit now.

"How ...old are you," she asked him weakly, panting a little.

"Seventeen." He was playing with his bagel with his free hand.

"How long have you been seventeen," she asked, hoping to get to the bottom of it now.

"A while," he admitted, glancing at her through his lashes.

"Have you done this before?"

"No. Never."

"Do you ...care about me?" She looked away. She vaguely registered that no one seemed to be watching them.

"I don't know. Probably not in the way you're hoping," he said with chagrin.

"Okay. I just had to know. It's okay," she told him, as he pulled his hand out from her panties and licked it clean, staring at her with an odd expression on his face. His eyes widened at her words, as if they were beyond anything he could conceive of. But he stayed silent, and pulled her from her seat quickly, wrapping an arm around her and steering her from the cafeteria.

***

The next Friday he told her she was coming to his place again on Saturday.

After he fucked her (from behind, with his hand fisted in her hair), he joined her in the shower and told her she was coming back the next day. Then he fucked her against the wall, the water beating down on them, him holding her up by her hips, her legs and arms wrapped around him.

This was their new routine and it continued for about a month. Then, everything changed.

**************************

Longer chapter next time, probably. This might seem like filler, but it's all necessary information, I swear to god. Also, like all writers I would like more reviews. Even if you hate it, tell me about it. I can't improve if I don't know what's wrong. But I do so appreciate the reviews I've gotten. 


	6. Chapter 6

It started on a Saturday. Everything started off the same, he came and picked her up, he fingered her in the car, he rushed her up to his room, but then everything changed. He just stood there and looked at her for a moment, as she blushed and looked at the floor, wondering why he wasn't balls deep in her yet.

He took a step forward, so they were pressed against each other, and then softly, gently kissed her lips. He ran his hands down the sides of her torso, then slowly started unbuttoning her blouse. She gasped quietly. When it was fully undone, he parted it gently, then brushed his hands gently over her breasts. She moaned. All these feelings he was evoking, she'd never felt them before. He was actually being ...gentle. She didn't even know it was in his vocabulary.

He kissed her again, sliding the blouse down her hands as he walked them towards the bed. When she pulled away to breathe, he turned his attention towards her neck, licking it with little flicks of his tongue. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra, then gently removed it and threw it across the room.

They were standing by the bed now, and he softly kissed her lips before lowering her onto it. She clutched at his shoulders as he removed her jeans, lowering them to her knees before she kicked them off. He traced his hand gently over the damp spot on her panties before pulling them off, and she moaned again, gasping for air.

He lowered himself so his head was between her legs, and then gently kissed her clit before licking up her slit. She wiggled impatiently, so ready to have him she was about to burst. He moved up so their heads were level, and kissed her lips as he slowly entered her. Then he pulled back and stared deep into her eyes as pulled out before thrusting gently in again.

"Do you like this," he asked her softly, a strained quality in his voice. She nodded frantically, feeling the tingling all over her body.

He continued staring at her as he gently fucked her, and eventually she had to close her eyes to keep her tears from brimming over. She was just so overwhelmed. She'd never imagined it could be like this. She rose up to meet every one of his thrusts, and the tingling reached its crescendo. Waves of pleasure crashed over her, and she heard him whisper her name as he spilled inside her.

***

He didn't touch her roughly for the rest of the day, and on the drive home he didn't touch her at all. Sunday heralded more of the same.

She was ...unsettled, to say the least. Who was this man, and what had he done to Edward? She'd never seen him like this, and it was such a drastic change. It was almost like they were making love, but he'd already told her he didn't care about her that way. Had he changed his mind? She didn't know, and she didn't know what to do.

***

On Monday, she showered and got dressed, and then headed downstairs to eat some toast. As she ate, she pondered this new Edward. Was this a change that would last? Did she want it to?

After exiting, she froze in shock. He was there. Shiny silver Volvo and all, waiting for her by the passenger side door. And then, he actually smiled. Well, smirked, but it was close enough. She was vaguely aware of her jaw dropping. He chuckled.

"Would you like a ride to school," he asked her, and she gaped some more before nodding weakly.

In the car, he kept his hands to himself. Not only that, he actually started a conversation. About music.

They actually had something in common. It turned out he liked Linkin Park and Debussy, which she also liked, but not only that, he even played the piano! Who WAS this man?

***

At lunch, he, yet again, kept his hands to himself. He ripped a bagel apart instead. He suddenly looked up. She followed his gaze to where the rest of the Cullens were sitting, and saw a tiny pixie-like creature get up and practically dance over to them.

"Bella," he said, "this is Alice."

"Hi Bella," said Alice, "we're going to be such good friends, I just know it." She then sat down next to Bella and gave her a quick hug, before chattering on about some shopping trip she wanted them to take.

"How about Saturday," she asked brightly, "we can drive up to Seattle and go through some of the best stores, and then maybe we can go to a spa!"

Bella looked hesitantly at Edward. His brow was furrowed. "She'll have to think about it," he interjected.

"You mean you'll have to think about it. Come on, Edward, it's not like you own her." Alice scowled at him.

Bella looked at them both, and decided to stay out of it.

"Alice," Edward groaned.

"Edward," Alice parroted back, looking like she was thinking very hard.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly. Finally, he nodded. "Fine," he said. "You can take her. But you have to keep her safe."

Alice nodded. "Of course I will, Edward. There's no question about it."

Bella spent the rest of lunch talking to Alice, as she would every day for the rest of the week. Edward drove her to school every day, did not ever touch her inappropriately, and talked to her about random things.

Bella was beginning to like this new routine. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was Saturday. Alice had picked her up at nine o'clock, given her a great big hug with lots of bouncing, and then they had started the drive to Seattle. In the car they had chattered aimlessly, and sang along with the music Alice had put on. Bella had never liked shopping, but she thought this might actually turn out to be a good day.

A few hours later they arrived in Seattle, and immediately headed for the stores. Bella had been looking forward to helping Alice pick out some new clothes, but she was totally unprepared for what actually happened.

"Alice," Bella said, currently trapped in a dressing room with a pile of clothing, "I really can't afford to shop like this, I'm sorry. I thought I was just helping you pick stuff out, not that you would end up picking stuff out for me." She sighed. She hated to ruin this for the pixie-like vampire, but something had to give, and it was not going to be Bella's wallet.

"Silly Bella," chirped Alice, "of course you're not going to pay for anything!"

"WHAT," Bella shrieked. "Alice," she hissed, "I refuse to shoplift."

A tinkling laugh drifted over the partition. "No, silly Bella," Alice said, choking a bit, "I am paying for everything. Now start trying things on!"

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was how Alice ended up buying a boatload of clothing over Bella's very vocal protests.

***

They had been to nine stores, loaded bags in the car five times, and now it was time for the spa part of the day. Rosalie, Alice and Edward's very gorgeous sister, joined them at the reception.

"Hi Alice, Bella," she said, nodding at them both.

"Hi Rosalie," said Bella, staring at her lovely hair. Alice just nodded, still bouncing. Now, normally, Bella would not have said anything, but her recent extracurricular activities had loosened her up quite a bit, so she ended up blurting out, "wow your hair is gorgeous. It's unreal, really. I wish I could have hair like yours, not that I could pull it off or anything but," and then she lapsed into silence, cursing Edward and the horse he rode in on.

That was when Rosalie smiled at Bella for the very first time. "You can call me Rose," she said.

***

Bella got a seaweed wrap and a massage, plus a brazilian wax (which she hoped Edward would like) before joining Rose and Alice for a nail session. They chatted while the technicians worked, and Rose turned out to have a fantastic dry wit to go along with the rest of her fantastic package.

Finally the technicians left to let the polish dry, and Rose and Alice turned to Bella immediately.

"So," said Rose.

"Yes," said Alice. They exchanged a look. Finally Rose raised her eyebrows, and Alice blurted something out. "This thing you have, with Edward I mean, how did it start?"

Rose and Alice looked at Bella expectantly.

"Well," said Bella, "we were sitting in Biology, and he was glaring at me, and then he asked Mr Banner if he could go to the nurse, and Mr Banner sent me with him and then he just kinda ...fucked me against a locker."

"WHAT," shrieked Alice and Rose.

"But he romanced you first, right," Rose asked, "told you he couldn't live without feeling you touch on his skin or some sappy bullshit like that? Right?"

Bella shook her head. "No, he basically just pulled my pants down and went for it. He didn't say a word. Well, unless you count the dirty talk."

"But why did you let him? Because you did let him right? He didn't force you did he?" Alice looked stunned.

"No, he didn't force me. I could have screamed or struggled at any time and I'm sure he would have let me go," Bella said, and then muttered "probably," under her breath.

"So why didn't you," Rose asked, looking at her seriously, also looking a bit like this was the best soap opera she had ever seen.

"Because," Bella said, "I liked it. I wanted him, and he wanted me, so he took me. That's just Edward."

Rose and Alice protested this for quite some time, before Bella finally managed to get them to change the subject. The new subject was fashion.

Bella wasn't sure that was an improvement. 


	8. Chapter 8

The following Monday Rose waved to indicate Bella should join the Cullens for lunch. She did so, and Edward reluctantly followed. The lunch period was spent laughing and talking, and Bella resolved to spend her lunches with the Cullens until they indicated they wanted something different.

Emmett, though intimidating, turned out to be a big teddy bear. He was always cracking jokes at everyone's expense, including his own. The only person he didn't mock was Rose.

Jasper was quiet, but other than that he was very nice. He had a southern gentleman charm working for him. She didn't get too close to him though, Edward had warned her that abstaining from human blood was the most difficult for him. They talked, just from opposite sides of the table.

The Cullens never indicated she should sit anywhere else, in fact they welcomed her loudly every day, and if she took a bit longer than usual to decide on what she wanted to eat, one of them would approach her and stare at the selection with her, occasionally making sarcastic comments about how tasty everything smelled.

***

Time passed. It had been three weeks since her first shopping trip with the girls, and her life was, for the most part, blissful. The only problem was Edward, and even that wasn't so much a problem as it was puzzling. After that first gentle Saturday, he had steadily become more and more animalistic in bed, which was now the only place he touched her in a sexual manner.

It was no longer surprising to find herself pinned to the bed, his body surrounding her, thrusting inside of her, while his snarls and growls filled the room. She'd gotten so used to it, it was no longer even mildly frightening. It just made her moan and scream louder.

The most puzzling thing, however, was that she kept catching him eying her jugular.

***

They were having lunch. Edward had finally taken things into his own hands, and gently steered her away from the Cullen's table. Everyone had pouted at him, but he had not relented, and eventually they'd gotten over it.

They had been talking, or well, mostly he'd been asking her questions, which she'd answered. Now, however, he was just staring at her intensely. She was staring right back, having gotten used to his mercurial moods by now.

"Will you let me turn you," he asked abruptly.

She looked down. "Are you asking me, or just warning me?" She looked into his eyes. He looked away.

"I honestly don't know," he said quietly.

Suddenly they were surrounded by Cullens. Rose and Alice grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up, while Jasper and Emmett planted their hands on Edwards shoulders, rooting him to the spot. Edward growled low in his throat.

Alice and Rose pulled Bella away, finally stopping when they were near the cafeteria doors. "This is something you have to decide for yourself," Alice said quietly.

"We won't let him do it without your permission," Rose assured her, glaring across the cafeteria at Edward. "You have to decide for yourself if it will make you happy. Don't let him influence you, consider all the pros and cons, and then come and tell us what you decide."

Bella nodded.

"Obviously," Alice said, "we can't let you and Edward be alone anymore. So Emmett will be with you from now on. Think long and hard about this, Bella. It's not an easy decision. You'd be giving up everything."

"I'll think about it, guys. And don't worry, I won't let him lure me away," Bella said seriously, looking them both in the eye. They looked relieved. 


	9. Chapter 9

They were on Edward's bed, Bella sprawled out on her back with Edward above her, filling her senses. They were massaging each others tongues with their own. Edward pulled back briefly, looking her deep in the eye, before kissing her passionately. She nibbled on his lower lip. The continued kissing as one of Edwards hands, which was resting in the dip of her waist, slowly stroked up until it was resting below her breast. Then he palmed her breast roughly.

Emmett cleared his throat. Edward groaned and got off her, sprawling back just to her side.

"Jesus Christ, Emmett," Edward said, "I didn't even venture below her shirt!"

"I still do not want to see that," Emmett said, looking at Bella curiously, "and I doubt Bella would be comfortable with me seeing it either."

Bella blushed. They were now in week two of their time of being babysat, and at this point she actually didn't care what Emmett saw, as long as Edward kept making her feel good. At this point she would be perfectly fine with a return to their previous lunchtime pleasures, even.

"That's why you should leave us alone," Edward said, "just for an hour or so. I won't do anything bad, I swear."

"No can do, bro. I'm under strict instructions not to leave you two alone for a second." Emmett shrugged.

It was, quite frankly, ridiculous. Whenever she was with Edward, be it in the car, or at the Cullens house, Emmett was there. She had half a mind to drag Edward into a broom closet or something during school, and she would if it wasn't for that pesky promise she made not to let him lure her off. She kept her promises, dammit. No amount of sexual frustration could change that. And god knows, Edward might very well take that as permission to chomp on her throat.

That was another rule. Edward was not allowed to touch her throat at all. Not even the tiniest little lick. They had learned that when he actually had licked her there, and Emmett had thrown him across the room. There was still a slight dent in the wall.

Edward and Bella exchanged a smoldering glance, then sighed and started talking about Romeo and Juliet. Actually, perhaps arguing would be a better term.

***

She'd been spending as much time as possible with Charlie. She even went fishing with him one Saturday. She didn't think she'd be doing that again, however. It was dreadfully boring, and not worth the furious way Edward took the news. She loved Charlie. So much. Bu was it enough?

She threw herself onto her bed, clutching her pillow. She'd gone over it so many times in her head. If she turned, she could live forever with the Cullens, all of whom she really liked. She would be with Edward always, and she could finally explore his mouth. On the other hand, she'd be losing her parents forever. They would think she was dead.

She sat up as something occurred to her. If she only had those reasons, she wouldn't do it. It would hurt her parents too much. But a small selfish thought crept through her, what if it finally put her on even footing with Edward? By all accounts, she'd be stronger than him for a year or so. Maybe she could finally have what she wanted from him.

She got up, still in her pajamas, and crept through the house. Charlie was asleep. She grabbed her keys and snuck out to the car. The engine was loud, but she figured she could be gone before Charlie figured it out. And she was. He may still be asleep, for all she knew. On the way to the Cullens house she thought long and hard about what she was about to do, but however she spun it, she came to the same conclusion as she had before. She wanted - no, needed to be Edwards equal.

Finally, she arrived. Alice opened the door for her, her eyes slightly wide. Bella stood there, barefoot and in her pajamas, shivering slightly.

"I've decided," she said. Alice nodded.

All the Cullens were gathered in the living room, to which Alice led her. Edward, Bella could see, was smirking.

"So," Rose asked, "what have you decided?"

Bella looked them all in the eye, one after the other. "I want you to change me." Edwards smirk grew. Everyone else looked solemn.

There was a brief pause, and then Carlisle clapped his hands together. "Alright, Edward, you drive her truck back, we'll get Bella settled and answer any questions she might have."

Bella gave Edward the keys, and he caressed her cheek briefly before taking off.

***

She was on Edward's bed. Edward was standing next to it. They were alone. He reached out and caressed her face, before crawling up onto the bed, so that he was straddling her. He kissed her deeply. He ran his hands up and down her torso, and she moaned low in her throat.

"Are you ready," he asked her, looking her in the eye. She nodded. He kissed her again, then, faster than she could think, his teeth were lodged in her throat. It was excruciating. He swallowed a couple of times, and then pulled his teeth out and licked her wounds. He pulled away and looked at her again.

"It's starting," he said.

***

Pain. Excruciating pain. It felt like she was burning. Her screams echoed through the house, only occasionally broken off by choked sobs.

***

She slowly opened her eyes. All the Cullens were packed into Edward's room, and they were all looking at her with anticipation. But that didn't matter to her. Nothing did. All she could see was Edward.

She lunged at him. He took half a step back, but she caught him and wrestled him to the ground, kissing him ferociously. She was finally exploring that longed for mouth. She was straddling him now, and she could feel him growing beneath her bottom.

She leaned back and tore her shirt off. The Cullens made a hasty departure, but she hardly noticed. She tore Edward's shirt off too, before getting started on their pants. Half a second later, they were naked, and she quickly took him inside her. He kneaded her breasts roughly as she rocked on him, pushing him in and out of her at a steady pace. She kept this up until they were both close to coming.

Suddenly she stopped, and leaned down, so she was looking him in the eye. "You're mine," she said quietly, leaning down until their lips were almost touching. Then she pulled back.

He shook his head. She leaned down again. "You are mine. Just accept it. If you touch anyone else, I will kill you. If you leave me, I will hunt you down. You. Are. Mine."

He shook his head again, and tried to flip them over. She overcame him easily, and rocked a bit. "If you say it, you can come," she cooed sweetly.

He closed his eyes for a bit, in defeat possibly, before he whispered "yours."

She smiled.

The End.

*********************

And that's all she wrote. I would like to thank you all for keeping track of my story and leaving reviews, it has been a great motivator and I appreciate it so much. Really.

I am considering writing a little something from Edward's pov, as he may seem a bit inscrutable in this story, and it might help you all understand his motivations a bit better. It's not a for sure thing, but it's a probably thing.

So thank you all, and ta for now.

Love, Katja 


End file.
